Keep Hope Alive
by xblondecutieo23
Summary: One single moment is all it takes. Just one split second for the world around you to change. What happens when the gang is thrown into a lifethreatening situation? Will true feelings come out? My take on 3.16
1. Who We Are

**Keep Hope Alive**

**Author's Notes: **This takes place at the very beginning of "With Tired Eyes, Tired Minds, and Tired Souls We Slept". There will be one character death. There might be a slight change in pairings, but nothing is final. I'm unsure of the final pairings myself. Title credit- Keep Hope Alive by The Crystal Method. Chapter title credit- Who We Are by Hope Partlow.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own anything that is One Tree Hill or its characters.

**Chapter One: Who We Are**

Lucas stepped up the few steps, and stared down at the casket, holding the lifeless body inside. He stood there, staring at what was left of the person, for what seemed like hours. Pain grew in his eyes, as a single tear fell from his eyes, followed by many more. Someone had taken away one of the most important people in his life.

Lucas reached down, laying his hand on the cold one in front of him. How would he ever be able to get through the rest of his days? He could hear small sad whispers from the people behind him, as he looked over to the large picture next to the decorated casket. A few more tears fell from his eyes, which disappointed him even more. He couldn't say goodbye. He looked back down, into the eyes of his loved one, remembering back to that fatal day.

-------

Brooke cheerfully smiled to her blonde best friend as she practically bounced over to her locker. "Hey, P. Sawyer!" She exclaimed as she hugged her friend.

"Someone's in a good mood." Peyton stated, with a bit of worry in Brooke's tone. That much cheeriness, even from Brooke, meant she had a huge shopping trip with new clothes, or her and Lucas were getting it on. And nothing on Brooke seemed to look new, so it must be Lucas. "Lucas?"

"Well, if you must know the details of our totally awesome sex life, yes." Brooke said, a huge grin on her face.

Peyton playfully rolled her eyes, having a disgusted look on her face as she closed her locker.

"What? Lucas has totally been into it, since the whole time capsule thing. You know, the strip show. Mr. Scott got to see a preview of what he's been missing and we had some long overdue sex." Brooke gave a laugh, enjoying the look on Peyton's face, as she linked arms with her and started walking towards first period.

Peyton's face scrunched up. That was definitely TMI. "That is just…" She started, at a loss of words.

"God Brooke, now I have mental pictures!"

Brooke let out an even louder laugh. "Well, as long as there good ones." Brooke commented.

Peyton rolled her eyes as her friend, even though she secretly enjoyed their friendly banter. "Okay, enough with the B and L sex talk, I gotta get to Chem." She stated, giving some excuse to get out of that conversation.

Brooke gave a laugh, and a slight hug to Peyton. She noticed the guy from the time capsule, unaware of his name, standing in the middle of the hallway. "See ya later, Goldilocks." She gave a smile to her best friend, and started walking towards her first period class.

-------

Nathan and Lucas climbed off the small yellow school bus, bringing them back from the gym. "That was mine!" Lucas called from behind Nathan.

Nathan gave a playful roll of the eyes, not agreeing with Lucas' view of a shot from practice. "Whatever bro, I'm off to find my wife."

Now Lucas rolled his eyes to his younger brother, as Nathan went into the school in search of Haley.

"Lucas!" Someone called from behind him. Lucas turned around, recognizing the deep voice of Whitey. Whitey motioned for the co captain to come to him, and Lucas did so. Whitey then began discussing a play for their upcoming game.

-------

Inside, Nathan walked toward the tutor center, knowing he would be a little late to first period if he did so, the bell was soon to ring. He passed Peyton, her giving a small laugh. "What?" He asked innocently.

"Oh nothing, you're just…running. Afraid you'll get detention?" Peyton joked with her ex.

"No, I just wanna catch up with Haley, she's at the tutor center." Peyton gave a nod. "Well in that case, see you later." She gave a sincere smile and continued on her way.

Nathan rounded the corner, stepping into the hallway of many of the students lockers. He saw a familiar face…Jimmy Edwards. Nathan had seen him, only a few days ago at TRIC, where he was coincidently saving Lucas. The kid had been really messed up. At least his time capsule entry was. Then again, Nathan's was too.

But this time, Nathan stopped dead in his tracks at the site of this guy. He had a gun raised, and was pointing it at a few guys near Nathan. Nathan stood still for a minute, not realizing the reality of the situation.

And then, the fear of most student's came true. The sound of a gun going off. Immediately, students and teacher's were running in countless directions. He looked towards the hall for the tutor center, behind Jimmy. Nathan couldn't get to Haley, but he couldn't leave her either. He looked to his right, seeing the door to one of the small offices opened.

He darted in that direction, not clear on how he would get to Haley but we would. As he neared the office, he saw Brooke on the ground. struggling to get up. He grabbed her arm to pull her up, while trying not to get ran over by the stampede, and got both of them into the office.

-------

As Peyton heard the gun go off, her first thoughts we're Brooke. Where was she, was she okay? What would happen if she had lost her best friend? Peyton quickly ran out the door to the school building, along with many others. Seeing Whitey and Lucas, standing by the bus, she ran to them very quickly.

"Lucas! Lucas!" She screamed to him as she approached the two guys.

Lucas looked at all the scared, running, kids, and then at Peyton. "Peyton…what happened?"

"Ther- There's somebody…in the school. A-A gun. Somebody had a gun, they were shooting!"

Lucas looked at Whitey, and back at Peyton. People were being loaded on to buses, alarms were sounding, and Luke still didn't know what was going on.

"I…I couldn't find Brooke. She… She's inside!" Peyton exclaimed frantically.

Lucas' expression quickly changed from confusion to fear. His girlfriend was in the line of danger, in a school where shooting was taking place. He hadn't seen Nathan or Haley come out of the school, and they definitely hadn't gotten on the bus. Lucas new what he had to do, go into the school.

"What about Nathan and Hales?" He asked, taking a glance at Whitey who was demanding they get on the bus.

"Nate, he was looking for her. He said she was in the tutor center."

Lucas gave one quick glance at Peyton, then began running. Whitey called after him, but he simply ignored it. He couldn't just leave Brooke, Nathan, and Haley behind. "Lucas!" Peyton called, knowing it was no use. She knew he wouldn't leave them in the school. She felt tugging on her arm, and within a second was pulled onto the school bus.

A tear fell from her eye as she looked out the window of the moving vehicle. Every true friend of hers was inside, and she wasn't sure she could handle anything that was to come without them.

-------

Lucas got into the school, running faster than any man could. People were still running out of the halls, but he saw no sign of Brooke, Nathan, or Haley. He went to the one place he was sure he could find one of them…the tutor center.

One thing was for sure, for all the students and the parents of Tree Hill High, this would be a shot heard around the world.

-------

Well, this is my first published One Tree Hill fic. Please review!


	2. Only Time

**Keep Hope Alive**

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for all reviews! Chapter title credit- Only Time by Enya

**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own anything that is One Tree Hill or its characters.

**Chapter Two: Only Time **

Brooke sat on the cold floor, her back propped up against the wall. How long had her and Nathan been sitting on that floor? She took a glance at a clock on the wall, and while it seemed like it had been hours, it had only been a few minutes.

The school was now quiet, and from the sound of things, everyone had escaped, or there were lying somewhere dead. That was a thought Brooke really didn't want.

She turned to see her dark haired friend, still sitting in the same position. Nathan hadn't moved a single bit. The light had been turned off in the room, but it was still dimly light from the window. It was the window they were carefully avoiding. Brooke could only image what would happen to the pair if Jimmy happened to comedown the hall and glance in the window.

"Nate?" Brooke asked softly, mostly for reassurance.

Nathan lifted his head from the wall, and turned his head in Brooke's direction. "Yeah?" He asked, not as politely as she had hoped.

"What are we gonna…do? Do you have like a plan or something?" Nathan shook his head in a depressing manner.

The truth was, he had no plan, no idea at all what to do. While he didn't want to pity himself, he couldn't help but think what a bad husband he was. Not only could he not get to Haley, but he couldn't think of a single game plan either.

"So we're just going to sit here?" Brooke asked, using an innocent tone. Nathan didn't reply.

"Do you know if, Lucas, or Peyton, or Haley made it out?" She asked, still in a quiet tone.

-------

Lucas had made it to the area around the tutor center, without a lot of time. The halls were almost cleared, and every step forward he had taken, could have been his last. Thankfully, Haley had let him into the classroom. He took a quick glance at the remaining people in the room, noticing almost all of them. Mouth, Skillz, Tim, Rachel, Bevin, a guy he didn't know, and…Jimmy?

Lucas, unaware of the identity of the shooter, shrugged it off. He looked down at Haley, regaining all hope. He wrapped both of his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. As he pulled away, he could see it in her eyes, the exact thing he was dreading.

"Lucas. I'm so glad you're here." Haley had spoken, not yet asking what she really wanted to. "Is… Nathan? Is he okay?"

His expression became sad and sympathetic. "Peyton said he came in, looking for you. I, I didn't see him."

Haley nodded, in defeat. The one thing she had been clinging onto, the one thing that would make her feel so much better in a situation like this, could be dead.

"Hales. He's fine. I know he's fine. You know Nathan, you know that he's strong." Lucas reassured her as he wrapped an arm around her, and gave her a comforting hug.

"I know he's okay, he has to be." Haley still looked scared out of her mind, and it was killing Lucas that he couldn't make it stop.

Lucas pulled away from Haley, as he looked at the others, who all seemed to be in quiet conversation. Skillz and Bevin seemed completely unfazed. They were looking at each other, with love in their eyes, as if there was nothing else in the world.

Lucas remembered that look. That was the look that he and Brooke shared every time they were together. Oh god, Brooke. Brooke was still in the school? How would he find her?

Down the line, he saw Mouth, who had the exact expression that most of the students were wearing…shock. Beside him, Rachel stood, staring straight ahead, her arm rested in Mouth's.

The next student, Lucas had no idea who he was. Beside the unknown kid, was a familiar dumb brown haired boy, who seemed to still have that smile on his face…Tim.

"Hey, Lucas, my-" Tim started as he walked toward them.

"Tim…don't say anything." Lucas said, cutting him off. The last sight in his room, was actually scaring him a bit. Jimmy Edwards. The boy seemed very on edge, more than the rest of the teens. He turned back to Haley, trying to quickly come up with a plan. He could get them out of the school, and find Brooke and Nathan?

"Luke? What are we gonna do?" Haley asked as she stood against the desk. Meanwhile, Lucas was pacing back and forth, deep in thought.

"Okay. Okay. Here's what we're going to do. I got in through the entrance by the quad, and made it here. I think we can get there." He started. He needed more, more of a plan.

Suddenly, all his thinking was useless. Jimmy, listening carefully to their conversation, had made his way to the middle of the room. He was now holding a shiny, life threatening piece of metal. "No one goes anywhere!" He yelled, raising the gun in Lucas' direction.

-------

Peyton got off the bus, and walked into the gym. She could remember the times when her, Brooke, and Haley would stand on the sidelines in their cheerleading uniforms. On the court would be Lucas and Nathan, playing their hearts out. And she could see Whitey in his suit and tie, yelling to the players.

Now the gym was filled with scared parents and their children.

And the worst thing about it, they were the lucky ones. The people sitting on the bleachers in tears and hugging their parents, they were the lucky ones.

Peyton slowly walked over to a person who seemed to be in charge. All these teens were leaving the doors, arm and arm with their guardians. Peyton had no one. Both her moms were now gone, and her dad was nowhere to be known. The love of her life was gone due to legal and daughter issues, and her four closest friends were possibly gone forever.

-------

"I don't know Brooke. I don't know anything. I don't know if they made it out, I don't even know what the hell is going on! All I know is that we're stuck in a room, with a window, and there's a fucking shooter in the building with us!" He snapped, causing her to get even more emotional.

Not that he was mad at her, he just didn't have any idea what to do, and he could not handle her incessant questions.

"I…I'm sorry, Nate." She said, as she continued staring at the wall in front of her. She had no idea where Lucas or Haley were, but she knew for a fact that Peyton had been in that hallway.

Most of her thoughts were on the three people that she was closest too. The other thoughts, on herself and Nathan. Her body was frozen with fear, horrified that this day would be their last.

A single tear fell from her eye, and then more came. She wouldn't usually be this emotional around anyone, but under this situation, she couldn't contain it.

Nathan gave a small sigh as he heard the girl next to him. He could tell Brooke was trying to contain her cries, but he could still hear it. Great, now he could add another mistake to his long list. He'd upset her, in the worst possible time ever.

After a minute of complete awkward silence, Nathan turned his head, looking down at Brooke. She was huddled against the wall, her arms wrapped around her legs, and her face rested on her knees.

"Brooke…I didn't mean to snap at you…I just-" He started to apologize.

"Whatever. It's fine." She stated, cutting him off.

Nathan gave a sigh as he looked around the cold dark room, scared out of his mind. Facing Jimmy, in order to get to Haley at the tutor center, was starting to appeal to him.

But the thought kept creeping back into his mind. What would happen if they went, and he shot them? He wouldn't been helping Haley at all by dying, he would be leaving her alone is the scary world. And he would never be able to live with himself if something happened to Brooke, but he couldn't just leave her there.

His only option at the moment, sit and wait. All they had left was time. Time to wait, time to think, time to live. Only time.


	3. Lonely Day

**Keep Hope Alive**

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for all reviews! This chapter is mostly a filler, to set up a few plot lines. Chapter title credit- Lonely Day by Phantom Planet

**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own anything that is One Tree Hill or its characters.

**Chapter Three: Lonely Day**

"Jim?" Lucas choked out. It wasn't him, it couldn't be. The kid had once been one of Lucas' good friends, he couldn't be the shooter.

"Go…go over there!" He yelled to the students who were standing against the wall. He was pointing in the direction of a group of desks, far away from the door.

Jimmy looked around, thinking about what to do for a moment, then went to the front of the room.

"Now Luke!" He yelled with a rush of anger in his voice. Lucas grabbed Haley by the arm, pulling her along with him to the desks. Jimmy was now pacing back and forth at the front of the classroom.

"What is wrong with you? What are you doing!" Rachel blurted out.

"Nobody leave's this room! Give me your phones!" Jimmy ordered, and the frightened students did as they were told.

"God, Jimmy. What have you done?" Mouth asked, speaking aloud but mostly just to himself.

"What do you think, Mouth! Something needed to be done." Jimmy continued carelessly pacing at the front of the classroom.

Lucas lightly stroked through Haley's hair, sensing her worry. "It's gonna be okay, Hales." He reassured her softly. He looked at the door hopefully.

"Dude…" Tim started, trying to think back to what they had called the boy. "Jimmy?"

Jimmy gave a sigh as he heard Tim address him. "What a surprise. You know my name? You didn't know it last year when you and your jock friends were kicking my ass in the quad." He stated, giving a sigh as he turned to Tim expectantly. He hated those kinds of guys, the guys who thought they were better than everyone else. And he hated Lucas, and partly Mouth, for becoming like them.

"Yo, man. We didn't mean to do that. So you could just let the Tim get outta this joint."

Lucas looked over at Tim, rolling his eyes frequently. Tim really could be an idiot sometimes, well, usually all of the time. And the way that Tim talked, Lucas could definitely rip his ears off.

"No. No one leaves. You can't. I can't let you." Jimmy trailed off.

"Why? Jim? If you just let us go, then everyone can be okay. You didn't shoot anyone." Mouth said, and looking at his old friend for confirmation. "Did you?" He asked worriedly. He could blindly see from the expression on Jim's face, he had shot someone.

-------

Nathan was still sitting on the floor of the office. The room was dark and completely silent, but his mind was blank. He couldn't think of anything. Not a single thing, except holding Haley in his arms.

He heard a small cry escape from Brooke's lips. "Brooke…are you okay?" He asked, only a second before realizing what an amazingly stupid question that was.

"Yeah. It's just…Lucas."

Nathan gave a nod, understanding. He felt the exact same way about Haley. "I'm sure he's okay. When we got off the bus, Whitey kept him back to talk to him. He probably never came inside." Nathan tried to reassure her.

Brooke, although she believed him, wasn't sure if he was inside or not. And she didn't have the slightest clue about her best friend or her roommate. She didn't know anything. Not how many people were in the school, hiding like herself, or how many people could be laying dead in the halls.

"They'll come for us, right? I mean, if they know that people are still inside, they will come and get us?" She asked for assurance.

"They will, Brooke." He said calmly, desperately hoping that what he was saying was true. "They will come in and find us, and Luke, Hales, Peyton, Mouth, and anyone else who could be inside."

He turned to her slightly, noticing that she seemed to be trembling, most likely from fear. But what kind of person wouldn't be about now?

"Brooke, we will be fine." He said as he rested her head on his shoulders and gently stroked her hair. She was becoming more palpitant by the minute.

They sat in the dark room, Brooke resting on Nathan, just waiting. But Nathan knew, if help didn't come soon, then he would have to brace whatever would come and go find Haley.

------

Peyton sat on the bench, wandering what she should do. Brooke, Lucas, Haley, and Nathan were all gone. Not a single one of them was here. Did that mean they were all trapped in the school…or worse?

Her father was still no where to be seen, but that was to be expected. How would he know of the shooting, its not like he watched Tree Hill News, and he wasn't answering his phone.

She wanted to call Karen, but that would be to horrible. Karen was probably freaked out too much about Lucas right now.

She called her dad, leaving yet another message. She knew he would never ignore that kind of message. So it meant he was too busy to check his voicemail, or didn't have his phone.

She looked around, people we're starting to clear out. Parents we're holding onto their kids and leaving.

She really didn't want to bother Karen, but she couldn't stay there. Sitting there, looking around at everyone, she felt completely alone.

Yes, there were some times in Peyton Sawyer's life when she felt alone, but this was extremely worse. She felt like she had no one, like they were all taken from her.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she took out her cell and dialed Karen's number. She needed to be with someone, and she wanted to be at the school.

-------

_Okay, well I know that was a filler chapter, and nothing to exciting happened, but I hope you still enjoyed it. Now please review, it really helps!_


	4. Don't Dream It's Over

**Keep Hope Alive**

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for all reviews, I really love getting them! It makes me want to continue! Chapter title credit- Don't Dream It's Over by Sixpence None The Richer

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that is One Tree Hill or its characters.

**Chapter Four: Don't Dream It's Over**

Lucas look down at his best friend, who was probably missing Nathan about now. He had to do something, he had to at least try.

He could hear Skillz muttering things to Jimmy, about how they we're friends. Jimmy was starting to get agitated, and that was not what they needed. "Skillz." Lucas said, hoping he would take that as a hint to shut up.

"What dawg!" He asked as he turned to Lucas expectantly. Luke shook his head in defeat. He noticed that Skillz and Bevin were tightly holding hands. He wanted that right now…with Brooke.

Jimmy walked back to the front of the classroom. He slowly moved it in his hands, pointing it at each and every student. "Nobody comes past this line!" He screamed, taping a small line at the head of the classroom.

Lucas turned back to Jimmy. "Jim. Please, just let us go. No one is hurt, and they will understand that. Everything can get better."

Jimmy shook his head quickly. "No. No! It won't get better. This will never get better!" He said, his voice mounting. He sat down at the desk as he rested his head in his hands. He could hear a few phones singing annoying little songs from the desk.

Haley stood up slowly. "Yeah, Jimmy. If you just let us go." She said slowly as she inched forward, towards the front of the classroom.

Lucas grabbed her, urging her to stop, but she released herself from his grasp. Jimmy took a glance up, seeing her nearing the front.

He quickly jumped up and ran around the desk to her. "Nobody leaves!" He screamed. He grabbed her, shaking her a bit. He quickly pointed the gun up, aimed directly at her chest...

-------

"Thank you, Karen. Thank you, so much." Peyton said into her phone, before flipping it closed.

A few minutes later, Karen arrived at the gym. Peyton quickly ran to her and wrapped her arms around her. She held her a hug. As she let go of the embrace, Peyton looked at Karen fearfully.

"Is Brooke…are they…" Peyton slowly stuttered.

Karen shook her head. "The police seem to think they are inside." Karen stated softly. "Lucas was seen running back inside." Karen explained, almost in a crying voice.

"And…and Haley?"

Karen shook her head, depressingly, once more. Peyton once again pulled Karen into a hug, and eventually exited the gym with her.

-------

"I…I need to get Lucas." Brooke told Nathan. She didn't think that her statement made any difference whatsoever, but she couldn't sit in silence and fear any longer.

Nathan nodded as he felt Brooke's arms tighten around neck and back. "I need to find Haley. I think she's inside." He said to her slowly. He could feel a few wet tears on him once again. Never had he seen Brooke like this. He had seen her emotional after the Lucas and Peyton debacle, but never once had he seen her cry. Never. In all the years that they had been friends, he never saw her tears. And now he was feeling them.

A minute later, he felt her arms loosen as she pulled back. "She's…inside?" Brooke asked for confirmation. "Do you know where?"

Nathan gave a timid nod. "I think she's by the tutor center, I was on my way to find her."

Brooke looked at Nathan, feeling disappointment in herself. He had stopped and pulled Brooke into the room, instead of continuing on to find Haley.

"Can we get to her?" Brooke asked softly, afraid of the reply.

"I can try. I need to. I need to find her." He said as he slowly stood up. Now it was time. They had sat in the office too long, and he no longer could. He would go to find her, and just face whatever comes.

Brooke also stood up, and he looked at her strangely. "What?"

"Brooke, you can't come."

Brooke looked at him disbelievingly. "Why the hell not!" She said, in an almost yelling voice. He brought his finger to his lip, motioning for her to be quiet.

"Brooke. It's too dangerous out there. If the shooter is in the halls…I can't let you take that chance." He said in persuasion.

Brooke quickly wiped away a tear and folder her arms across her chest. "Nate, I can't stay here. I can't stay here alone, without you."

Nathan gave a nod. Although he didn't want her coming along, he couldn't leave her alone. He grabbed her hand and slowly walked out of the office.

They slowly tiptoed down the hall, and rounded the corner, followed by another one. As Brooke looked at the hallway in front of her, she screamed silently. Nathan had covered her mouth quickly, as he also saw the sight in front of him.

Only a few feet away was the lifeless body. The friend she knew, the cheerleader, the poor girl. Tears fled from Brooke's eyes quickly, as she began having yet another breakdown.

-------

_Sorry to leave you at such a cliffhanger. Oh wait, no I'm not. Please review! _


	5. White Flag

**Keep Hope Alive**

**Author's Notes: **Thanks soooo much for all reviews! Chapter title credit- White Flag by Dido.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that is One Tree Hill or its characters.

**Chapter Five: White Flag**

Brooke continued silently crying as Nathan held her. Right in front of them, Theresa lied dead on the floor. Blood was spewed all over the floor from her chest, and she wasn't breathing.

"Brooke." Nathan said calmly, hoping not to alarm her. They couldn't stand in the middle of the hallway, near a deceased girl, crying.

Brooke ignored him, continuing with quiet sobs. Once she let it out, she just couldn't stop.

Nathan held her for a few more minutes, until he heard a slight yell. He looked around, worriedly, and back at Brooke.

"Brooke." He slowly lifted her head. "Brooke, we have to keep going." She gave a small nod as he wiped a few of her tears, and they continued to the way of the yell.

Nathan heard it once again, coming from a nearby classroom. As they reached the door, he looked down at Brooke. His hand slowly grasped the doorknob. He quickly grabbed her arm to pull her behind him.

Nathan drew in a deep breath, then opened the door.

Brooke stepped through the doorway of the classroom. Right in front of her eyes was Lucas, Haley, and Mouth. Three very important people in her life, and they were alive.

"Lucas." She said softly as she looked directly at him. Her eyes met with his, and everything felt better to her. Standing on opposite sides of the room, just looking at each other, and Brooke gained the most reassurance she had had all day.

"Lucas!" She now yelled, completely overcome with joy.

She didn't seem to notice the troubled teen a few feet away from her…holding a gun to her.

-------

Peyton stood by Karen and Keith as police and other authorities talked. Parents whose kids weren't with them, the kids inside, stood near. The two adults hadn't talked much throughout the time they had been there, both in fear of what was going on inside.

She heard a faint voice calling her name from behind her. She gave a sigh, assuming it was some fake cheerleader ready to gossip. As she turned around, she saw none other than Larry Sawyer running towards her.

A smile quickly came across her face as she ran to her father. The two hadn't been around each other a lot lately, especially after Ellie's death. This was the first time, in what seemed like forever, that Peyton felt safe in her father's arms.

"I got your messages. I came as fast as I could." He said quickly. She gave a nod as she pulled him into a tight hug once more.

After greeting each other, Peyton led her father back over to Karen, where the two also greeted each other. Still standing next to the couple and her father, she tightly grasped her arms around him, never wanting to let go.

-------

Lucas stared at the two brunettes standing in the doorway. The girl he was completely in love with was so much closer to him, and he was very thankful for that.

"Brooke." Lucas managed to say, before running in her direction. However, Lucas stopped dead in his tracks only a mere tenth of a second later.

Jimmy was now raising the gun, at Brooke.

Brooke looked over in the direction that Lucas was now facing, and there he was. The guy she knew from the time capsule was standing only a few feet away from her, pointing a gun at her chest.

"Don't come an inch closer Lucas. You wouldn't want to lose her." Jimmy stated in a very threatening tone.

"Jimmy. We're not leaving. We're not going anywhere. It's just Brooke." Lucas reassured, and slowly started inching forward.

"Don't!" The boy yelled. Jimmy pointed the gun, to the top of Brooke's head, strengthening his grip. He stepped closer to Brooke, mere inches away from her.

Standing to the side of the two, Nathan looked from Brooke, to Lucas, to Haley, and back to Brooke. He could take Jimmy. Yes, Jimmy had a gun in his hand, but Nathan had the element of surprise.

Haley seemed to read Nathan's mind, knowing his plan. She shook her head strongly as she looked at him. Was he freakin' crazy? Nathan couldn't fight him off, he had a gun.

"Jim. Please. Don't." Lucas begged slowly, as he watched the scene in front of him.

Brooke could now feel the cold metal on the side of her forehead. "Go!" Jimmy stated, pushing her away from the door, towards the middle of the classroom.

He looked in Nathan's direction. "You too, Scott!" He yelled angrily. Nathan slowly moved towards the area where everyone was standing. He was so close to Haley, only a few feet away from him. He quickly grabbed her, pulling his dear wife into his arms.

Lucas carefully kept his gaze on Brooke, and the gun aimed at her head. Would he really do it? Would he really shoot Brooke? Part of Lucas was saying 'no.' He remembered the guy that Jimmy was when they were friends, and that Jim would never do something like this.

The other part of Lucas was telling him that Jimmy would. He wasn't the same kid that Lucas once knew. He was a hurting, angry, disturbed kid, who would shoot Lucas' beloved girlfriend.

"Please, Jim. Just put the gun done. No one knows. They didn't tell anyone, we're not going anywhere."

Jimmy scratched his head, very confused. He knew he had shot someone in that hallway, and that person could be dead. He also knew that Brooke or Nathan could have alerted anyone outside, someone such as the police.

"No. No, I can't risk it!" Jimmy exclaimed loudly. He held the gun in his hand, tighter, as it stayed on Brooke's skin.

Lucas looked back at Brooke, his Brooke. Staring straight into her eyes, he could see everything. The fear, the worry, the defeat. She now had slow tears coming out onto her face.

He wanted to hold her in his arms, and wipe the tears away. It was killing him, seeing Brooke only a few feet away from him, in complete and utter danger, and he couldn't do a thing.

_-------_

_Well, I hope you liked this chapter! I tried to make it more exciting. Please review!_


	6. Like A Man Possessed

**Keep Hope Alive**

**Author's Notes: **Thank you for all the reviews! I love them! It definitely gives me inspiration to write more. A few parts, mostly quotes, are taken from the show. So credit to the brilliant Mark Schawn for a little of it. Well, I know you are dying to find out if Brooke's okay, so I'll get on with it. Chapter title credit- Like A Man Possessed by the Get Up Kids.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that is One Tree Hill or its characters.

**Chapter Six: Like A Man Possessed**

Lucas stared into the eyes of the brunette across from him. Never had he seen so much tears, so much fear, in her eyes. The sight of it physically pained him. Seeing the soft tears coming out of her eyes, he started to develop some of his own.

He turned as he felt the presence of someone, and saw his brother standing next to him. At that moment, he envied him. Getting to his wife, the women he loved, in his arms and knew that she was safe. Lucas pleaded with Jimmy, once more.

"I…I can't. If I let her go, then…that would just be too much. No. It's too much." Jimmy rambled on.

"Why Jim? Why is it too much?"

Lucas looked over to see the faint voice coming from Mouth. Mouth knew he didn't just mean the shooting was too much, he meant everything was.

"Why?" Mouth asked once again. "Why are you doing this? What made you do this? What's too much?"

Jimmy, starting to get annoyed with Mouth's persistence, scratched his head. Lucas could tell that Jimmy was starting to fidget, and that worried him. He still had a gun in his hand, and it was still pressed to Brooke.

"Stop! This is too much. All of this. I just…I just wanted to make it better."

"Make what better?" Lucas looked toward the other set of desks, now seeing that Rachel was speaking.

"Everything. It's so bad here, it needed to be fixed. No one cares. Not about me, no one cares. Well now they do, I made them care."

"Hey man, what's yo problem?" All heads turned to the annoying voice of none other than Tim, trying to talk like he was something.

"What's my problem? People like you, and you, and even you." He said, pointing with his free hand from Tim, to Nathan, then to Lucas.

"No one cares about anyone but themselves. I just wanted people to notice me, to know who I am."

He ended his gaze on the group, and was no focused back on Brooke.

"What about you? The popular Brooke Davis. Do you know who I am?" He asked, in a very serious tone.

Lucas looked to Brooke, hoping to everything that she knew. He hadn't mentioned anything to her about it before, because he didn't want to worry her.

Brooke faintly shook her head, and Jimmy gave a sigh. Once again, he tightened his hand on the gun, still holding it to her. She could feel the metal pressing harder against her skin.

"Theresa's dead." Nathan spoke up. He wasn't sure whether the statement would hurt or help the situation, but it was worth a try.

"We saw her in the hall, on our way here. She was shot…in the chest."

A few cries we're heard, and everyone looked over to see them coming from Bevin. Even Rachel had a look on her face that no one had seen before. A look of sadness. She too, was on the verge of crying.

"You need to let Brooke go."

Jimmy now carried a confused expression. He was very angry and confused, and unsure of what to do.

"Jim! C'mon man, don't do this!" Skillz yelled to Jimmy. Then another plead came from Mouth, and then one from Nathan. Haley held on him tightly as he did so, worried for his well-being.

"Let her go." Lucas said strongly, his eyes begging to Jimmy.

Jimmy looked around, then threw his hands up in defeat. "Go!" He yelled as he pointed in the direction of Lucas. He started to fidget once more, confused and nervous. His leverage, his safety, was now gone.

Brooke ran to Lucas, and collapsed into his arms. "It's okay. You're okay now." He said as he stroked her hair, and she wiped a few tears from her eyes. Never in her life had she held onto someone so tightly. "You're safe now. I won't let you go." He said in a reassuring tone. "I love you."

"No one comes close! I swear I'll shoot!" Jimmy screamed as he held up the gun once more. His eyes darted the halls, where Theresa would be laying. He had to see it for himself.

"Nobody leave's this room! Don't even come close to the door. "

Jimmy looked around for confirmation that they understood, then slowly went into the hallway to find Theresa.

-------

Karen quickly closed her phone after reading a text message from Haley, and looked first at Peyton. "It was Haley. They're all in there. In a classroom, the tutor center." Karen explained, to Keith, Peyton, and Larry who were all standing near.

"And there's one kid, Jim Edwards." She stated, knowing that name sounded rather familiar.

Keith looked at his fiancée for a second, then quickly hugged her. "I need to go do something."

Karen looked at his with a confused expression. "I'll be right back Karen, I promise." She gave a nod, and he walked away.

A minute later, he approached Dan.

"We got a text from Haley. There all inside, including Nathan and Lucas." Dan looked at his brother, skeptically.

"Look, Danny, I know we've had our differences lately. But you gotta let me try to talk to him. I know this kid. If they go in there, he's gonna get spooked, and this thing's gonna turn out bad. Please, just let me try."

Dan abruptly shook his head. "No way, it's too dangerous."

"Dan please. You can get me in there, nobody has to know."

------

Jimmy slowly walked back to the room, as the lifeless body he had seen kept flashing in his mind. As he stepped into the room, he let out a yell. He saw Haley, on her phone. She quickly dropped it, and Jimmy ran towards her.

Nathan tightly wrapped his arms around her, but felt her being pulled away from him.

"I told you no phones!" He screamed. "What did you do? Who did you call?" He screamed.

Nathan put his hand up, defending Haley. "Just leave her alone, man."

Jimmy shook his head and raised the gun to them, and quickly grabbed Haley.

"Why did you do this?" He yelled as he dragged her towards the hall. They had to get out of there, he had to get out of there. If she called someone, then they knew where everyone was.

As they reached the door, Jimmy spun around quickly and raised the gun that he held in his hands.

"No one leaves. I mean it, nobody! Or I promise you, whoever steps into that hallway is gonna die."

Everyone looked in his direction, knowing he was completely serious.

"Don't. Just stop. Don't do this." Rachel pleaded, tears quickly flowing out of her eyes.

He grabbed Haley once more, and pulled in her into the hallway as everyone watched in horror.

-------

_Well, there it is. I'm starting to love these cliffies! I don't want to spoil anyone about upcoming chapters, but I will tell you this. The character death **WAS NOT **Theresa, and you will be finding out shortly._


	7. Love, Salvation, The Fear of Death

**Keep Hope Alive**

**Author's Notes:** Thank you for your wonderful reviews! I would really hate writing a story that no one reads, so thanks for letting me know you like it! I know there was a little confusion on earlier chapters because it wouldn't load, or at least there was for me, but that is all fixed now. This chapter is a little intense, and I hope you enjoy it. Chapter title credit- Love, Salvation, The Fear of Death by Sixpence None The Richer

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that is One Tree Hill or its characters.

**Chapter Seven: Love, Salvation, The Fear of Death**

Lucas felt warm moisture on the shoulder of his shirt. He looked down slightly to see tears running from Brooke's face once again. He knew this was a lot for the girl to take in. She was almost shot, and now her roommate and friend was just taken by the shooter.

"Brooke…" He stated softly. "Brooke." He said once again as he slowly lifted her face to him. "It's going to be okay. " He reassured Brooke, along with himself, softly.

Brooke gave a weak nod as she lifted up to see Lucas' loving blue eyes. He soothingly stroked her hair, then lifted her chin to kiss her softly. He was scared for every single person in that school, but he felt it had to be okay.

This couldn't be the last time that he could touch Brooke's silky hair, or see her dimpled smile. It had to be okay…for all of them. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Nathan jumping to his feet.

Nathan watched as Lucas comforted Brooke, Skillz held Bevin in comfort, and from a quick glance across the room it looked as though Rachel and Mouth had just shared a kiss. Seeing everyone else holding someone, he had to get Haley.

Just a few minutes before, he had Haley in his arms. He had faced the discouraged halls and found his beloved wife, and now she was taken away from him once more. He couldn't allow that to happen.

He stood up and walked towards the exit of the room, but was stopped as Lucas stood in front of him.

Nathan shook his head and looked at Lucas seriously. "Get outta my way, man." Nathan demanded, still somewhat calmly.

Lucas gave a nod, but raised a hand to Nathan. "Shh. We have to be careful."

Brooke watched as Lucas and Nathan made their way to the door, and her face gained more terror than it already had. "Lucas!"

"Shh…Brooke. It's okay." He nodded to her as they stepped out the door, and looked in both directions. At the end of the hall, the way that Theresa had been found, they could hear talking.

Lucas started to walk, but Nathan stopped him. "You should stay with them. I'll go to Haley."

-------

Keith slowly stepped into the halls of Tree Hill High, in search of Jimmy and the missing teens. His courage and bravery, that he showed to Dan when expressing to enter the school, was now gone and he stood completely terrified. But he had to find Lucas. Not only for him, but for Karen. Karen needed her boy right now.

He heard footsteps in the hall coming towards him. As he rounded a corner, he saw Jimmy and Haley also doing the same. Jimmy noticed Haley's expression light up, and turned to see the man he once knew.

Jimmy raised the gun, that was previously on Haley, to Keith. A few feet away, lied Theresa.

Keith slowly raised his arms and looked down at the girl. Blood was spilled everywhere, leading from her chest. She had to have been there for quite awhile, and he knew the girl was gone.

"Jim. Please, don't do this." Keith said softly.

"What are you doing here? Do they know? Do they know where I am? They better not come in here!" Jimmy yelled to the man.

"No. Jimmy, it's just me. Only me, no one else. So why don't you just let Haley go."

Jimmy shook his head abruptly, knowing there wasn't a chance. If he let Haley go, his leverage would be gone and he would have nothing.

-------

Karen looked at Peyton and her father worriedly. Keith still hadn't returned and he wasn't back yet. Why wasn't he there, he had promised her he would be right back.

Peyton noticed the worry in Karen's eyes, and let herself of out her father's grip. "It's okay Karen. I'm sure he's fine."

Karen looked to the blonde girl, fearing death for her loved ones, but gained a slight confused look. "Which one?" She asked softly, only seconds away from crying. She needed the both to be in her arms. They were the two most important men in her life, even just the two most important people.

Peyton looked to the woman, realizing what she had said. Karen wasn't only worried for Lucas, but Keith also. "I'm sure they will both be fine. And Brooke, and Haley, and Nathan, they will all be fine."

Peyton turned to her father for reassurance for herself, and he followed with a nod. She softly placed her hand on Karen's arm, then gave her a soft friendly hug.

-------

Nathan watched from around the corner as Jimmy held Haley in front of him, and pointed the gun to the man across from him…Keith.

As Jimmy's complete focus seemed to turn to Keith, Nathan knew this was his chance. He stepped out slowly, hugging the wall behind him.

Jimmy quickly turned to Nathan as he felt Haley tense up. He quickly raised the gun to Nathan. "What the hell is this?" He screamed. "I said nobody leaves the room!" He screamed once more.

Haley's eyes grew in fear as Jimmy looked only mere seconds from shooting Nathan. She felt the love and worry for Nathan and herself, salvation from Keith, and fear from the troubled teen holding a gun firmly in his hands.

"Jimmy! Don't do this!" Keith screamed, in hopes of distracting Jimmy's attention to himself. "Just stop it now! It can get better!"

Jimmy shook his head, as cries formed in his own heart. He knew this wouldn't get better, he knew there was no possible way.

"It can't. She's dead." He said, slowly pointing to Theresa. As his body relaxed and he let go of Haley, she quickly ran to Nathan.

He pulled her to him, and planted a kiss on her forehead. He now had her in his arms again, the feeling he had been longing for so much that day.

Keith shook his head and slowly inched towards Jimmy. "It can get better. Just stop this now, change it."

Jimmy abruptly raised the gun to Keith, putting up the guard he had let down for a minute.

"Stay back! I will shoot! I swear I will shoot." He walked towards Keith a small bit, still holding the gun. He noticed Keith was making a small gesture of shaking his head, as if saying 'no'. He heard a faint whisper of urgency behind him.

He quickly spun around, having Keith on one side of him, and the couple on the other. In a half of a second, Nathan was darting towards him, Haley was clinging onto him tightly to keep him back.

-------

Lucas looked around to the smaller group of terrified kids, but couldn't think of anything besides Nathan and Haley in the hallway with Jimmy. His arms tightened around Brooke. So many thoughts we're forming in his head. Would Nathan and Haley be okay? Was Brooke okay? Had Peyton told his mother and Keith that he went back into the school? We're the three of them okay? Would anyone else recieve a fatal shot from the guy that he had once been such good friends with? Would it really be okay, or was that remain a pointless line that didn't comfort anyone at all?

Only short minutes later, the whole group heard two shots ring out.

-------

_Yes, I know I left it there. I originally had it written to show who the death was, but I just couldn't do that. Guess you'll just have to wait and review._


	8. Fall To Pieces

**Keep Hope Alive**

**Author's Notes:** Thank you sooo much for all your reviews and patience. I'm sorry there hasn't been an update in awhile, but there was spring break, a computer crash, and I've started to write a new fic called 'Girls of the Clique' so please check it out when it's posted. Well, this story is nearing and end, but this is NOT the last chapter. I never wanted this one to be too long, so it should be around ending soon. The title credit…Fall to Pieces by Avril Lavigne.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that is One Tree Hill or its characters.

**Chapter Eight: Fall To Pieces**

Lucas lifted his head slightly and took one short glance at the door. Now Lucas had been through a lot in his life. He had felt the pressure and fear every time he stepped onto the court, or every time he was given the game winning shot. But nothing had ever amounted to the fear that he was feeling right now.

He could tell that the brunette, that was firmly rested his arms, was feeling it too. The pool of dripping wet tears that was now all over his shirt spoke for itself.

Mouth had been in Rachel's arm, at the time that the shot went off. He quickly jumped up from the redhead, and neared the door.

Lucas understood as if they we're reading minds. Slowly he lifted Brooke up and took her hand as they walked towards the door.

The rest of the group, slowly arose at different times and made their way to the door. Every person in the room was afraid of who the shots had been at. Even Tim had tears on his eyes as he slowly walked with the rest.

Brooke squeezed Lucas' hand as they stepped into the hall. A part of her was feeling sorry for him, and not because of what was happening. But because she was squeezing his hand so hard, it could have been bleeding.

She couldn't help but think, who was it? What if it was Haley or Nathan? What if they had saved each other and it was Jimmy? She wanted to chose the latter, but that gut-wrenching feeling that she had, told her otherwise.

Lucas rounded the corner with the rest of the group. He felt Brooke, who had been walking with him, now on the ground in sobs. He heard a few shrieks, and then more loud cries, but nothing else could register in his head at that moment.

The scene that was sitting before him, was like a horrible nightmare.

It was one of those dreams where you know nothing but bad can come and you desperately want to wake up, but its out of your control. Lucas felt that exact way. Why couldn't he wake up?

-------

Peyton stumbled into her father's arms as every person standing outside of the school heard those two shots ring out. Every single one of her closest friends, the wonderful people who helped her get through her days, were now inside, and any one of them could have been killed.

Karen glanced around frantically, hoping to find Keith. There was no sign of him. She fell onto the bench as people yelled, police screamed orders, and even Dan stood motionless. Although she was sitting on the bench, she felt as though everything from beneath her had been taken away.

She was stuck in some horrible dark room, with no escape, and no reassurance.

What if her son had been killed in there? What if her fiancée was really in that school? They had been in each other's lives since they we're teens, but it took them so long to really find each other.

Keith had survived the heartbreak that he received from Jules. He was able to return to Tree Hill, and the two we're finally together. They were supposed to get married. What if that was gone?

"Karen?" Karen's head whipped up at the faint voice, and saw Peyton standing above her with tears streaming down her face at the speed of a waterfall. Peyton immediately sat on the bench next to Karen, as the two wrapped each other in a hug.

They could see the men in black uniforms and guns, slowly going into the school. Sitting together, on the bench, the two cried a river.

-------

"Haley!"

The scream came from Nathan as he pulled himself to his wife. The scream, so loud coming from the man, had startled every eye in the room, and every single one was on the girl.

Laying on the cold floor, was the girl, his love, his everything. Nathan immediately scoped her into his arms and pulled her head to her knee. "Haley! Say something to me!" Nathan said, trying to yell, but instead it came out as cries.

"Haley. You're have to be okay." He whispered weakly, as he pressed his hand to the wound on her chest. She was bleeding profusely, and the floor had dark red stains all around her.

Keith rose to his feet as he finally came to the realization of the people before him. He hadn't seen the second shot, because the first had stunned him too much. Now he could see it.

Jimmy had raised the gun, and shot Haley. He then had pulled it to himself, taking his own life.

Lucas slowly walked over to his brother, and his sister. Even if she wasn't technically his blood sister, she was still a sister to him. After snapping out of the state of shock he was in, he quickly fell to the ground and began helping his brother.

"Is she…? She's… she's okay! Haley, you're okay!" Lucas screamed. How had this happened. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing Jimmy's lifeless body laying on the ground. Although it was the first thought that had ever crossed his mind, he felt that it was justice.

Nathan leaned over and slowly rested his head on Haley's stomach. The hall fell into complete silence. Not a single breath could be heard. The only thing audible in the hall, was the increasingly loud sobs that came from Nathan.

Mouth and Rachel stood against the wall, holding each other in an embrace. Rachel felt guilty because she had opened the time capsule. Mouth was feeling guilt because he hadn't been there for Jimmy like he felt he should have.

Bevin and Skillz stood near by, completely emotionless. Skillz wouldn't allow himself to let out the anger he was feeling, for the sake of Nathan and Lucas.

Bevin had her head rested on his shoulder, and quickly wiped every singly tear that streamed out. In some way, she felt guilty because she was crying, and because she couldn't understand what happened, or why it had happened. None of the day's events made sense.

The other', including Tim, stood near Brooke as they watched Nathan and Lucas crying over Haley's body. Brooke wanted to believe that nothing had happened. That this was Haley, and that no matter what, she was okay.

But that other part, that was deep down in her heart, knew that was not true. Some part of Brooke knew, she was gone.

She slowly inched herself to her best friend, her roomie, her tutor girl. Warm tears quickly flowed from her eyes, to her cheeks, to the floor. She took Lucas' hand in hers, and the three cried.

After a couple minutes, Nathan quickly stopped. How was it helping that everyone was just sitting around crying?

"Haley! You listen to me! You're are not dead. You are not, because you can't be!" He yelled. He quickly took off the top shirt he was wearing and pressed it to her wound. He leaned closer and rested his mouth on hers, to give her breaths.

After a minute, and a few words from Keith, Nathan pulled back. He knew. The deep love and connection that they shared had told him. That bond between the two let him know that she was gone, the second he saw her body.

"Ha…Haley. You can't go. I need you here. I can't be here without you."

He was forcefully pushed back by men in black attire. They scooped Haley up, and began rushing out of the school. Finally Nathan rose to his feet and stared as they also took Theresa and Jimmy.

Haley couldn't be gone. She couldn't. He told himself over and over again in his head, that they we're taking her to the hospital where she would be safe and sound. But his heart was telling him, no.

She was gone. He had lost her, forever.

-------

_This chapter was a little hard, because it was so emotional. So I understand some of you might be a tinsy bit mad about this. And for that I'm sorry, but I've had that decided since before I wrote the first chapter. I hope you still enjoyed, and please review._


	9. There You'll Be

**Keep Hope Alive**

**Author's Notes:** Thank you for every single review! You might think that a simple, five word review does nothing, but you're wrong. Every single review that I get makes me feel better about it, and I thank you for taking the short amount of time to let me know what you think about my story.

Okay, so here's the deal. At first I was planning on making this two parts, and ending the story on a chapter ten. But then I decided not to, and thought it would be best to have this as one long sad chapter. So as sad as this is to say, this is the end. There is a lot of Naley in here, but that is to be expected. I hope nobody likes the chapter any less because of this.

This chapter will have a song in it, as you can tell, and it will be in _italics. _I strongly suggest that you listen to this song if you haven't yet heard it. It's called There You'll Be by Faith Hill. In case anyone was wandering why it might sound familiar, it was the main soundtrack song for the movie _Pearl Harbor _and I think it fits perfectly with this story, this ending, and this sadness. So I really suggest listening to it!

Well here it is. I tried not to make it too sad, but not to dull and emotionless, just somewhere in the middle. I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that is One Tree Hill, the quotes that will be placed in here from past episodes, or its characters.

**Chapter Nine: There You'll Be**

Four teens sat in the ugly pink and green colored chairs, the one's that resembled death. Nobody knew exactly how many people had sat in those nasty, uncomfortable, chairs to await the news. How many people had sat in those very same chairs of that very same waiting room, and were told their loved one was gone forever?

On to a more important matter…why? Why had Jimmy felt as dark as he did? Why had he brought that gun to the school? Why had he just given up on his life, and taken other's in the process? Even if she hadn't psychically taken lives, they were taken emotionally.

Every single person had felt, or was feeling, the effects of those horrible hours. Sure, the one's in the school had been rescued, but that doesn't mean it was over. That doesn't mean they didn't feel it. Every single one of them. Skillz, Bevin, Tim, Rachel, Mouth, Lucas, Brooke, Nathan, and even the ones that had been outside the school, like Peyton, Karen, and Keith.

Brooke sat in the first chair, with Lucas next to her. Her hand was tightly held in Lucas', as was her body in his arms. Brooke felt guilty in her own way. She felt as though Nathan had pulled her out of the mess in the hallway, instead of getting to Haley sooner. Although somewhere deep down she knew it wasn't her fault, and that it would have happened anyways, she couldn't help but feel guilty.

Lucas had some part of guilt in him, thinking that he could have taken better care of her than he had. But he wasn't wrapped up in his guilt or sadness to much. He was more worried about being there for his brother.

Next to Lucas, sat Nathan. Nathan was definitely feeling the worst of the situation. He couldn't do anything. All he could do was sit in those chairs, and wait, as they helplessly worked on his wife, his forever.

Next to Nathan, was Peyton. She had her hand holding his, and her arm around Nathan slightly, knowing he needed someone to hold him about then. She could remember back to that horrible day when she had been in the hospital, awaiting the same news. The day she had been told her mother was gone forever. Yes, her father had been there with her, but he was so distant. She had needed someone to hold her, like Nathan did now.

Keith was talking to a few of the police officers that had been questioning everyone. Karen had decided that she would call Haley's parents. She knew it would be hard to get a hold of them, because they never settled anywhere, but she had to try. She, too, was feeling helpless and needed to do something. Larry had insisted on staying with Peyton, since he now refused to leave her side, but he knew she needed time with her friends.

Nathan hadn't said a word since they had arrived at the hospital. All he could think about was his time with Haley, and how he could have made it better. He could have been there more for her, and he was starting to feel extremely guilty about it. He couldn't imagine life without Haley, and now he was forced to face that.

He remembered back to the very beginning of their relationship. She had just been a joke to him. He had gone to her in the beginning, just to hurt Lucas. But he had never thought they would become so much, so real.

He remembered to that morning, that she was first tutoring him. They were down at the docks, on that beautiful day. He remembered how beautiful she had looked, with the sun illuminating her face. Sure, she didn't look like most of the girls he knew, or had been with. But she was beautiful, and special in her own way.

He remembered that small crackerjack bracelet that he had given her. Although it was a small piece of plastic, had had resembled a lot in their relationship.

_Don't say I never gave you anything._

His next thought was of another big moment in their relationship. He was being very pressured, to the point of taking drugs. He had passed out on the court during the middle of the game, and was rushed to the hospital. Finally, after laying in the hospital, he had got up, and left. He arrived at Haley's and there was his first confession to her, of exactly how much she had meant to him.

_When I fell to the floor tonight, I was so scared, I was so terrified. Then I saw you, and I promised myself that if I could just get up, I'd walk over to you... I'd tell you how much I need you and how much I want you... and how nothing else matters. _

The next one he remembered, was the day the had decided to get married. She was hesitant at first, but they we're so much in love, and he knew they always would be. Eventually, they had decided they both wanted that. So there they stood, on the beach, in a tux and a dress, promised their never ending love for each other, and got married.

_Someday, this beach might wash away... the oceans may dry, the sun could dim, but on that day I'll still be loving you. Always and forever. I promise you, Haley._

Yes, their marriage had been a rocky road, but in the end they had found each other again. Things had gotten in the way and pulled them apart. But Haley had come back to him. And now he was feeling regret for it. He had kept her away from him for awhile, when he could have spent those days loving her, and for that, he felt more regret than any man should feel.

_You know for most of my life I would've gone through all of this alone, but then I met you and I finally found someone I can depend on when life got like this._

And then he had had asked her to stay with him, and the two we're back together. How could a relationship go through and survive so much, only to be shattered by one pull of a trigger?

A minute later, Nathan was back to reality as he saw three heads staring at him. Then it hit him. Why they had been looking at him so worriedly, so sad. Hot tears were running down his cheeks, eventually falling to his and Peyton's hands.

Nathan had never been one to cry, especially in front of people, but at this point, he didn't care. He wouldn't hold it back, and why should he have to? Haley deserved a lot more than tears.

As the three friends went to comfort Nathan, the thing they had been dreading most had came. The man stood a few feet away from them, wearing his white coat symbolizing that he was a doctor. He even carried a red blood spot on the light blue shirt and tie he had under it. There it was, Haley's blood.

Before he even said a word, they all knew. They all saw the sadness in the eyes of the man who was about to tell him they had lost her. And immediately after looking at the man, Nathan began crying harder than he ever had in his life, and tears began flowing from three other sets of eyes.

-------

"Brooke…" Lucas stated softly as he walked out of her bathroom, and took a look around for her. He stepped across the hall, and saw her sitting on the floor near Haley's side of the room. Her knees were pulled to her head, and she seemed to be holding something. He stepped over to her and took a seat next to her.

She turned as she felt the presence of him and immediately pulled him to her. Closer to her than he'd ever been before. She had told him about the thoughts she had been having. One night when they were laying next to each other on her bed, he had asked her how she was feeling about everything. And she had told him.

She told him about what had happened from the minute to gun went off up until her and Nathan had got to the tutor center. He told her about how she knew it wasn't her fault, but she had felt guilty because it had been Haley and not her.

And being the knight in shining armor that he was, he had comforted her, told her the truth…that is wasn't her fault, and helped her get through it. He knew how close he was to Haley, and he knew how close she had become to Haley. It was just as hard for her as it was for him, so he helped her with it.

Slowly he took the silky clothing, that seemed to be some form of lingerie. Although he didn't know it, it was the exact thing she had gotten at the bachlorette party Brooke and Peyton had thrown for her.

Brooke and Peyton knew it would be awhile, but eventually the two would stop feeling guilty. They will stop living their lives they way the had…hiding.

Of course they would miss their best friend, but they would continue to live on. And they would help the two most important men in Haley's life to live on, too.

He pulled her hands to him and slowly helped her stand up. His arm wrapped around hers as they headed out of the apartment. Brooke and Haley's apartment.

Any other day he would have just sat with her, and let her continue to cry, for hours even. But today, they couldn't. Haley's funeral was waiting, and neither one of them would allow themselves to miss a single second of it.

-------

_When I think back on these times  
And the dreams we left behind  
I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed  
To get to have you in my life  
When I look back on these days  
I'll look and see your face  
You were right there for me_

There he was, still standing at he casket. Still seeing the picture, still seeing the memories, still seeing her face. Although nothing had prepared him to be able to do this, he knew he had to. He leaned down at planted a small kiss on her cold forehead, allowing those few tears to fall on her.

"Goodbye Haley." Lucas said as he touched his best friend's hand.

"I love you."

-------

_Well you showed me how to feel  
Feel the sky was in my reach  
And I always will remember all the strength you gave to me_

_Your love made me make it through  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
You were right there for me_

Nathan stepped up to the casket, for his own turn at saying goodbye. He had put it off for as long as he could, and now he knew that it was now or never. He placed his hand, with his finger still holding his wedding ring, into her own hand, feeling her ring, too.

Although he would never want to, he knew that one day that ring would have to come off. Just like the beach, the oceans, and the sun, the ring would be gone. But the love wouldn't. His love for her would never go away, and that was what pained him inside. He would love her every single day of his life, but he would never get to be with her again.

She would be in his heart, in his mind, in his dreams, in his soul, and even in his life, forever. But she would never been in his arms again. It brought pain to his heart. The thought of his not being able to hold her, not being able to touch her, and not being able to see the beautiful smile that she carried.

He had felt more emotions in the last few days than could be counted. He cried more tears that he ever had in his life. He knew he couldn't sit back and regret everything he had done. No, he was going to fix it. He was going to be a better man for Haley. The man he should have always been, instead of losing that precious time he could have had with her.

"Hales. I love you. I will love you. I told you one day that I could love you forever, that I would never stop. And that wasn't a lie. I won't ever stop loving you. Always and forever."

_Always and Forever._

_In my heart there will always be a place for you  
For all my life I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am, there you'll be_

-------

Well, there's the end. It might not be what some people had wanted, but I, myself, felt good about it. I hope you also liked it. And I hope it was a good ending to this sad story. I had considered making it longer by having some more chapters, showing the aftermath of the whole thing. But in the end, I felt it was better to just end it here. And I will feel better that I can concentrate on just my upcoming story. Please let me know what you thought about this chapter, the ending, and just the story in general. Thanks so much everyone who took the time and read this story!


End file.
